


Hold me close and hold me fast

by BardsandNoble



Series: Rane Week [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, bed sharing, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 1 - Rane: Bed sharingwritten for daltonficbigbang on Tumblr





	Hold me close and hold me fast

“– and here I go, keeping you up too late again! What did I tell you? You really ought to kick me out _before_ I ramble on until I’ve far overstayed my welcome because you _know_ I always will with you, it’s just too hard to leave. But still, you need your rest – not beauty rest, it seems you don’t ever need that – you’re still recovering. And besides, I think I can feel Kurt’s look all the way from Lima insinuating that it’s time for me to clear out, so –”

As he goes on this way, Shane shifts his hold around his boyfriend, slowly but surely making like he intends to stay good on his word and actually depart for the evening. He is, however, immediately prevented from doing so by Reed’s arms tenderly but surely encircling his own waist and pulling him back down to the pillows, just slightly closer together than they were laying chatting before. The warm comfort of his boyfriend so near silences Shane’s prattling to only mild confusion.

“Hmm, too bad Kurt can’t enforce that suggestion, what with him being in Lima tonight, as you mentioned,” Reed hinted, causing a delighted grin and a tender kiss on the forehead from Shane. “Because I think I’d rest much better with you here,” he added, softer and sincerer rather than playful now. “I don’t want you to leave either. Besides, my wounds are practically done healing, you know. I think I’m plenty healthy, even if you do keep me up all night.” Shane raised an eyebrow in jest, and Reed lightly smacked his arm in return. “Mind out of the gutter if you expect to receive a goodnight kiss tonight, Shane Henry.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, of course, love,” Shane agreed, laughing softly. “We only have so many more nights together before summer; I promise to be on best behavior in order to continue cuddling with you every opportunity we get before leaving each other. We should actually sleep soon, anyway,” he determines as Reed’s eyelids fall more and more heavily over his brown eyes, which seem resolved to gaze back at him despite impending drowsiness. “I love you, Reed.”

“I love you, too. But,” Reed reaches over to click off his lamp and tucks his head into Shane’s chest contentedly, pulling the covers up around them more securely. “I didn’t say you have to be on your best behavior _every_ one of those last nights. We should still rest tonight though, of course.” He finds Shane’s lips in the darkness to press a perfectly chaste kiss upon, as promised, before settling in again. “Goodnight, Shane.”

“…well how am I supposed to sleep now after you’ve said _that_???”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at upabovetheworldyoufly on Tumblr to scream at me about these dorks


End file.
